Chocolate Pumpkin !
by Lonely Seira
Summary: OS6 Série Chocolat. Halloween, c'est les citrouilles, les chauves-souris, les sucreries... et les petites gâteries ! Fêter les morts, pour deux amants c'est se prouver qu'ils sont bien vivants. HPDM


**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Chocolate Pumpkin !

**Genre**** : **Humour/Yaoi/UR/OOC

**Rating : **M

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Avant-propos :** Aujourd'hui c'est la St Citrouille & Chauve-souris ! On se prépare à gober des bonbons et surtout du chocolat mais n'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents car ce que vous économiserez en dentistes vous pourrez le dépenser en friandises ! ^^ A cette occasion, le traditionnel OS Chocolat, staring Harry et Drago.

BONNE LECTURE !^^

* * *

**Chocolate Pumpkin !**

Depuis sept ans qu'Harry était étudiant à Poudlard, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était heureux de plonger dans sa routine scolaire... et aussi la première fois qu'il arrivait à en maintenir une sans trop de mal maintenant qu'il y pensait. En deux mois, il avait réussi à concilier toutes ses obligations d'élèves, de Survivant et d'amant sans faillir à aucun de ses devoirs.

Les cours s'enchaînaient à un rythme dingue et de ce côté, l'année d'ASPIC était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Cette partie était maintenue sur les rails par l'enthousiasme parfois fanatique d'Hermione qui avait bien l'intention de faire obtenir à son meilleur ami et à son petit ami des notes honorables. Aux heures habituelles s'ajoutaient les cours supplémentaires dispensés par les aurors membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour parfaire son habileté dans les matières qui lui seraient utiles pour la guerre. Là c'était à la charge de Dumbledore de faire en sorte d'éviter de surcharger son petit héros et de lui faire éventuellement péter un joint. Ça ferait mauvais effet qu'Harry mourût de surmenage avant que Voldemort eût eu le temps d'essayer de le tuer... encore une fois.

Et last but not least, il y avait le plaisir ! Les entraînements de Quidditch pour les matchs qui n'allaient pas tarder à commencer et puis ses incontournables, primordiaux et vitaux rendez-vous toujours secrets avec son amant. C'était l'aspect « secret » de la chose qui ne rendait pas les rencontres forcément pratiques mais de même qu'à la fin de leur sixième année, l'exaltation de devoir se peloter en catimini, en redoublant d'inventivité pour s'éclipser sans être remarqués donnait au tout un petit plus encore plus cochon... ce qui était loin d'être négligeable quand on a 17 ans et que le sexe occupe 80% de vos pensées (pour ne pas dire plus).

Avec tout ça, Harry ne s'ennuyait pas une seconde et les rouages de sa vie étaient si bien huilés que même avec une guerre planant au-dessus de son crâne, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir dépassé ou stressé. Le fait d'avoir de très bonnes séances de défoulage/relaxation avec un blond d'une beauté à couper le souffle devait aussi grandement contribuer à sa zenitude.

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère plus ou moins légère qu'arriva l'automne et puis la fin du mois d'octobre avec les festivités d'Halloween se profilant à l'horizon. Pour l'occasion, toute l'école était en ébullition suite à l'annonce de la célébration d'un grand bal qui permettrait de fêter dignement les morts autant que de faire oublier aux poudlariens le climat de conflit régnant en Grande-Bretagne... au moins le temps d'une soirée.

Harry avait regardé ses camarades commencer à furieusement s'agiter une semaine avant la soirée fatidique, se cherchant un cavalier ou une cavalière, choisissant les vêtements, accessoires, maquillages et autres futilités qui faisaient que les ados seraient toujours des ados.

Lui se sentait plutôt au-dessus de tout ça même si ça le frustrait parfois de ne pas pouvoir s'afficher ouvertement avec l'élu de son cœur. Mais comme ils l'avaient décidé, Drago et lui, il était plus prudent de rester ennemis aux yeux de tous pour ne pas ajouter aux dangers planant déjà sur le serpentard qui, malgré sa disgrâce aux yeux du Seigneur des ténèbres, avait su conserver habilement sa place de prince des verts et argent. Harry serait éternellement admiratif du savoir-faire de son amant pour la manipulation des gens. Et une part du maintien de ce pouvoir sur sa maison provenait du fait que Drago ne se déclarait pas ouvertement hostile envers face de serpent mais plutôt désireux de conserver une certaine neutralité.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il continuait donc sa campagne anti-gryffondor en déversant généreusement son venin sur la maison des rouge et or. Pour aider dans ce sens, Harry ne se gênait pas pour se montrer aussi ouvertement véhément envers le serpentard et il y avait souvent de l'électricité dans l'air dans les couloirs et pendant certains cours.

Cette hargne et cette rage factices trouvaient un exutoire tout désigné dans les rendez-vous improvisés ou organisés aux quatre coins du château. Puisque ça mettait encore plus de piment et de sauvagerie dans leur relation, Harry se pliait de bonne grâce au jeu. Avoir une sexualité débridée, doublée de bonnes séances de frittage avec en plus le soulagement de savoir son amant en partie protégé était la cerise sur le gâteau qu'était la dernière année d'étude du garçon à la fameuse cicatrice.

Tout serait absolument parfait si l'autre mégalo-psycho-dingue voulait bien lui lâcher un peu la baguette ! Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie.

En ce matin du 31 Octobre, Harry était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, occupé à lire les dernières inepties publiées dans la Gazette du sorcier, torchon espérant se faire passer pour un journal sérieux. Le bon côté à lire ce pseudo-journal, c'était que ça lui apportait toujours une bonne tranche de rire. Niveau informations utiles en revanche, c'était plutôt le vide intersidéral.

Le reste de la salle commune était une sorte de grosse ruche avec des étudiants s'agitant dans tous les sens. Ce qui était plutôt futile puisque le bal ne devait commencer qu'une dizaine d'heures plus tard.

Un corps s'affalant lourdement dans le sofa à côté de lui le sortit brusquement de sa lecture.

- Pfiouh ! Quelle folie ! Ça me rappelle le bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, s'exclama Ron qui semblait déjà lessivé.

- Moi pas vraiment. À cette époque j'étais trop sur les nerfs pour me souvenir de quoi que ce soit hormis du fait que je préférais remettre le couvert avec le Magyar à pointes plutôt que de subir ça, répliqua Harry d'un ton plat.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, rien ne change. T'es toujours aussi enthousiaste à la perspective d'aller te trémousser sur une piste de danse, commenta Ron sur un ton moqueur.

Harry haussa les épaules, se disant qu'au contraire il aurait adoré danser, le corps serré contre celui de son adonis blond. Et c'était de savoir que ce ne serait pas possible qui le rendait aussi amorphe à la pensée de cette fête qui ne lui apporterait qu'envie et jalousie envers ses camarades plus libres que lui de vivre leur histoire au grand jour.

- Souris mon pote ! Je sais qu'on fête les morts ce soir mais t'es sensé être du côté des vivants ! Dit Ron en lui donnant une bourrade. T'étais de meilleure humeur ces derniers temps... tu t'es fait jeter par ta cavalière ? Demanda-t-il enfin avec un grand sourire niais.

- Quel tact bravo ! Le réprimanda derechef une voix féminine avant même qu'Harry n'eût pu répliquer à ça.

- Bah quoi ? S'étonna Ron. J'disais ça pour rire.

Le regard noir que lui lança Hermione suffit à l'empêcher d'ajouter le moindre mot risquant de l'enfoncer davantage. La jeune femme s'assit à côté du rouquin et porta son attention sur Harry qui relisait la même ligne de son journal pour la cinquième fois au moins.

- Je suis sûre qu'on va passer une très bonne soirée Harry, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer, se fourvoyant probablement autant que Ron sur les raisons de son air morose.

- Je ne suis pas très porté sur les fêtes c'est tout, se justifia mollement Harry. Ça bouge, ça crie, ça rit et ça s'empiffre... j'ai jamais été très friand des foules tu sais ?

- Oui, ça je sais que pour un personnage publique tu es sacrément privé, répondit Hermione avec un sourire indulgent. Mais une fois de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

- Mmh, grogna Harry.

Après cette réponse très éloquente, aucun de ses amis ne tenta plus de lui remonter le moral. À ce stade, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne qui pourrait le faire.

Et donc...

Une idée soudaine fusa dans l'esprit gryffondor ascendant serpentard d'Harry et l'espoir de passer lui aussi une très délectable soirée lui donna un regain d'énergie.

Si le problème c'était la foule, il suffisait de faire en sorte de l'éliminer (au sens figuré bien sûr) pour pouvoir faire comme bon lui semblait. Et il aurait encore besoin des services discrets de Dobby pour parvenir à ses fins.

_oOo_

19h. La foule surexcitée des élèves était entassée devant les portes de la grande salle, attendant que celles-ci s'ouvrent pour dévoiler les décorations d'Halloween installées pour l'occasion. Harry se tenait un peu en retrait, regardant d'un œil mi-attendri mi-agacé ses camarades gryffondors babiller niaisement sur le bal à venir. Les sorcières avaient rivalisé d'inventivité pour se montrer sous leurs plus beaux atours tandis que les sorciers se tenaient nerveusement à leurs côtés, espérant s'octroyer pour une soirée – et plus – les faveurs de leur belle.

Le jeune homme brun avait préféré faire cavalier seul, bien que quelques-unes de ses camarades eussent espéré pouvoir se pendre à son bras sur la piste de danse. Harry se moquait pas mal de cette petite fête car pour lui, seul importait ce qui allait se passer ensuite... loin de tous les regards.

Et en parlant de regard, il en sentait justement un brûlant et très insistant détailler sans cesse sa personne au point de lui donner la chair de poule. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 10 secondes de recherche pour repérer de l'autre côté de la foule un magnifique spécimen blond dont la prestance déjà indiscutable normalement s'était vue décuplée par la robe de soirée bleu roy brodée d'argent qu'il arborait avec classe. Lui-même devait avouer que son ensemble vert forêt faisait très élégant mais en terme d'élégance, décidément rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec un Malfoy.

Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'était qu'il savait que tous les regards énamourés dirigés vers lui et vers son serpentard seraient toujours ignorés parce que rien que ce regard argent liquide transperçant était suffisant pour dire qui possédait qui. Son propre regard émeraude n'avait rien à lui envier en ce sens d'ailleurs.

Enfin, sous les chuchotements enjoués, les portes s'ouvrirent, faisant s'étaler sous les yeux émerveillés de tous des guirlandes de soie orange et noire serpentant dans toute la salle, des chandelles par milliers, des citrouilles volantes et chauve-souris et sur les petites tables dispersées çà et là, assez de sucrerie pour rendre hyperactif durant 4 mois toute une école d'ados ignorant tout du mot « diabète ». Considérant l'identité du directeur de ladite école, ça n'avait rien de franchement surprenant.

Le regard assassin et rebuté de Rogue à la vue de toutes ces sucreries aurait suffit à faire fuir un détraqueur en hurlant de terreur.

Avec un soupir, Harry suivit ses amis.

_Que la mascarade commence !_

_oOo_

21h. Le moment était presque parfait. Le bal durait depuis deux bonnes heures et les lumières s'étaient tamisées pour ne laisser que des spots colorés faisant danser les ondes sur les murs au rythme de la musique et des corps se trémoussant. Tout le monde riait, mangeait, dansait... et personne ne faisait réellement attention à lui puisque le brun avait pris soin de progressivement s'effacer de toutes les conversations pour disparaître dans la foule, hors de vue de ses amis.

Alors qu'il atteignait les grandes portes pour sortir, il se stoppa et se tourna vers ce regard qui – il le savait – ne l'avait pratiquement pas quitté un seul instant de la soirée. Il fixa le blond nonchalamment installé près du bar puis s'esquiva furtivement de la grande salle, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait suivi.

Harry marchait d'un pas mesuré, traversant les couloirs de Poudlard, montant les escaliers et disparaissant derrière des tapisseries pour prendre les passages secrets. Il se dirigeait sans même réfléchir, se concentrant sur le bruit de pas derrière lui et sur la présence de cette ombre qui le filait. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé tout au bout de l'aile Est du château, qu'il s'arrêta, attendant que son invité le rejoigne.

Une seconde plus tard, la silhouette longiligne de Drago sortait des ténèbres et d'un pas souple, presque aérien, le serpentard vint vers lui et passa doucement ses bras autour de son torse, respirant profondément l'odeur de la peau dorée au niveau du cou, y déposant un furtif baiser.

- Pourquoi se déplacer jusqu'ici ? Chuchota Drago.

- Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, répondit Harry sur un ton tout aussi bas.

Drago sortit son nez des cheveux ébènes dans lesquels il s'était perdu et plongea son regard dans les yeux de jade.

- Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de m'étonner ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire en coin.

- Pas tant que j'aurais encore matière à te surprendre... et j'ai beaucoup de choses en réserve.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

- Alors viens.

Harry attrapa la main de son amant et le tira derrière lui, s'engouffrant dans un passage derrière le tableau d'une jeune fille cueillant des fleurs des champs. Les deux sorciers entamèrent alors une longue ascension, suivant un escalier en colimaçon jusqu'au sommet d'une des tours Est. En quelques minutes, ils atteignirent une lourde porte de bois qui paraissait ne pas avoir été ouverte depuis des siècles. Harry actionna la poignée qui grinça sous l'effort, puis il poussa le battant de bois de toute ses forces, pénétrant dans un espace sombre, tout juste éclairé par une lumière venant de nulle part.

Du moins fut-ce là la première impression de Drago, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisât que le peu de lumière provenait de l'immense verrière surplombant la pièce, en lieu et place du toit. La pâle lueur de la lune et des étoiles passant à travers les carreaux révélèrent une vaste pièce que l'on aurait pu méprendre pour l'une des serres du professeur Chourave. Le regard curieux du blond détailla toute la pièce, cherchant à percer l'obscurité pour mieux saisir l'endroit où le brun l'avait emmené.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il toujours dans un murmure.

- Dans le jardin privé de Rowena Serdaigle. Ou tout du moins le fut-il à l'époque des fondateurs, répondit Harry en s'avançant dans la pièce, laissant passer sa main sur quelques plantes dégageant une odeur enivrante.

Il se pencha vers l'une d'elles pour en humer le parfum avant de reporter son attention vers Drago.

- Cet endroit est resté abandonné pendant des siècles mais finalement, les elfes de maison ont décidé de le remettre en état. Beaucoup des plantes d'origines sont des espèces éteintes maintenant alors ils les ont remplacées par d'autres. Aucun élève n'a connaissance de ce lieu, c'est Dobby qui m'en a parlé quand je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un endroit spécial pour ce soir, expliqua Harry.

Drago sourit, flatté de voir jusqu'où son petit ami était capable d'aller pour lui offrir une soirée pas comme les autres. D'ailleurs, à en juger par cette subtile odeur qui commençait à se distinguer de toutes les senteurs florales, le gryffondor n'avait pas oublié ce qui ferait de ce tête à tête un moment encore plus particulier pour eux.

- Mon nez me tromperait-il ou bien tu as bien pensé à tout ? Demanda Drago sur un timbre bien plus chaud qu'une minute avant.

- Bon nez ne saurait mentir monsieur Malfoy, répondit Harry d'une voix tout aussi sexy.

Il revint ensuite vers Drago pour prendre sa main et le guider entre les allées de plantes et d'arbustes, aboutissant finalement sur un espace plus grand. D'un coup de baguette, quelques bougies s'illuminèrent, révélant deux poufs disposés autour d'une énorme citrouille orange de laquelle émanait la très caractéristique odeur du cacao qui avait attiré l'attention du serpentard un peu plus tôt. Autour étaient disséminés des plateaux lourdement chargés d'une multitude de fruits coupés en morceaux.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas trop forcé sur le buffet durant le bal car j'ai prévu cette fondue chocolat uniquement pour toi, dit Harry en dirigeant Drago vers un pouf pour qu'il s'y installât.

- Ne t'en fais pas, en ta présence, j'ai toujours faim de chocolat.

- Tu m'en vois ravi !

En ne se quittant que rarement des yeux, les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à piquer dans les fruits pour les tremper dans le sombre chocolat fumant, gardé à bonne température par la citrouille ensorcelée. Cette dernière rayonnait d'une pâle lueur orange qui, ajoutée à celle émise par les bougies, donnait la couleur du feu aux murs et aux plantes les entourant.

Harry se laissa séduire par les agrumes tels que la mangue ou l'orange tandis que Drago préféra les fruits rouges, notamment les fraises et les cerises. Harry regardait par moment son amant manger, voyant bien toute la précision et l'élégance contenues dans un mouvement si simple que de porter un fruit enrobé de chocolat vers cette bouche enchanteresse. Enviait-il ces fruits de pouvoir pénétrer cet antre de luxure, de rouler sur cette langue habile et douce avant de descendre dans ce corps chaud ? Oui, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Et à en juger par le métal en fusion des prunelles de son blond, celui-ci était tout aussi jaloux des morceaux de goyave et d'ananas.

- Même dans tes choix de nourriture tu es provoquant mon cher Harry, ronronna subitement Drago.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je sois étonné puisque tu trouves tout provoquant chez moi... pervers, répondit Harry avec amusement.

- Peut-être mais cette fois-ci tu n'es pas innocent de tout... si c'était le cas, tu ne choisirais pas dans ces plats que les fruits de la passion.

- Dit celui qui préfère l'aphrodisiaque petite fraise à un innocent quartier d'orange, contra moqueusement Harry.

- Le chocolat se marie somptueusement avec la fraise... veux-tu goûter ?

Et Drago tira son pique de la citrouille, laissant couler lentement le surplus de chocolat dont l'odeur commençait à faire monter quelque chose de brûlant en Harry. Puis il plaça sa main sous le fruit et se pencha en avant pour le présenter au brun. Le gryffondor ouvrit la bouche et son vis-à-vis déposa son offrande sur la langue rosée avec d'infinies précautions. Harry referma les dents et dégusta la fraise chocolatée, se pourléchant les lèvres une fois qu'elle eut disparu. Il se saisit ensuite de la main gauche de Drago dans laquelle avait gouté du chocolat noir et entreprit de le faire disparaître de quelques coups de langues bien placés.

Drago caressa les lèvres rougies du pouce puis retourna à sa place, fixant les yeux verts assombris de désir. Son pantalon devenait légèrement étroit. Pour se redonner contenance, il s'éclaircit la voix avant de se tourner vers quelques framboises, les plongeant dans le liquide brun avant de reprendre la conversation.

- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer ce soir.

- C'est parce que je me sentais horriblement seul, répondit Harry d'une voix détachée.

- Tu était pourtant au milieu de tes amis, fit remarquer le blond.

- Et toi au milieu des tiens mais je n'ai pas eu le sentiment que tu t'amusais plus que moi, rétorqua Harry.

- Il y a des limites à ce que l'amitié peut apporter comme réconfort à un homme, déclara nonchalamment le serpentard.

- J'ai vu quelques demoiselles qui avaient l'air de vouloir t'offrir une autre forme de réconfort si j'en juge par leur façon de t'inviter à danser en te plaquant leur décolleté sous le nez, constata Harry d'un ton neutre où pointait malgré tout une touche d'agacement.

- J'aime danser, mais dans certaines circonstance seulement... et en une certaine compagnie également.

Harry riva ses yeux dans les billes gris tempête de son interlocuteur avant de dire d'une voix rauque :

- Danseras-tu pour moi, Drago ?

Le visage dudit Drago se para d'un sourire en coin satisfait.

- Je ne sais pas si les styles de danse que l'on m'a appris étant jeune conviendraient à ce que tu sembles désirer.

- Ne sais-tu donc valser sur les pistes qu'en parfait gentleman avec un balai dans le derrière ? Provoqua Harry sur un ton suave.

- Je suis un parfait gentleman en toute occasion mais je fais l'impasse sur le balai. Cet endroit est réservé depuis quelques mois.

Harry sourit à ce constat et appuya son regard de façon éloquente.

- Montre-moi que tu es capable d'improviser avec ce que tu as à disposition, n'est-ce pas l'endroit rêvé pour ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant d'un geste vague la pièce autour d'eux, faisant osciller son regard de celui du blond vers la citrouille remplie de chocolat.

- M'inciterais-tu à la débauche où suis-je en train d'halluciner ? Taquina Drago.

- La débauche porte ton nom Malfoy, c'est inscrit en lettre de feu partout sur ce corps à brûler les ailes d'un ange.

- Inscrit sur ma peau dis-tu ? Et bien il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier pas vrai ?

Sitôt qu'il eut dit ces mots, Drago se leva et repoussa le pouf du pied, faisant place nette. Il ôta son encombrante robe de soirée qu'il avait seulement légèrement déboutonnée en arrivant devant les préparatifs de la fondue. Le vêtement bleu de haute couture tomba souplement à terre en n'émettant presque aucun bruit. Juste en pantalon et chemise, Drago saisit sa baguette pour rapidement bannir ses chaussures et chaussettes puis enchaîna quelques mouvements plus complexes, les yeux fermés sous la concentration. Au bout de quelques secondes, un murmure mélodique commença à s'élever dans la pièce, comme si l'air lui-même se modulait pour former les doux sons d'une chanson.

Le tempo était lourd et vibrant, langoureux et transpirant la sensualité. Apparemment satisfait du résultat, Drago lâcha finalement sa baguette sur sa robe.

En face de lui, Harry trépignait d'anticipation.

Drago commença par lever les bras au-dessus de sa tête et la rejeta en arrière, les yeux fermés comme s'il voulait ne se fier qu'au son pour diriger ses mouvements. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux blonds et son corps se mit à onduler, faisant tordre ses hanches dans un rythme ensorcelant. Il tourna lentement sur lui même, son bassin animé d'une vie propre et son buste le suivant comme si la musique le possédait réellement. Le serpentard présenta ainsi son dos à Harry et surtout les formes parfaites de son divin postérieur mis en valeur par un pantalon qu'on aurait cru cousu à même sa peau.

Faisant de nouveau face à Harry, sa main droite amorça une lente descente, passant par les lèvres qui laissèrent furtivement passer la langue taquine qui s'enroula un instant autour de ses doigts, puis elle continua plus bas, effleurant la ligne de la mâchoire, le cou et enfin les prémices du torse. Le corps entier de Drago était toujours en mouvement, se tordant avec volupté sur la musique qui tambourinait aux oreilles d'Harry autant que son cœur au bord de l'implosion. Les boutons de la chemise sautèrent, les uns après les autres, suivant toujours la descente de cette main. La deuxième la rejoignit pour écarter un pan de tissu, révélant la peau de neige pure et parfaite qui appelait à être touchée.

La main droite glissa sur le ventre plat de son propriétaire et se mit à faire de doux va et vient le long de la ceinture de cuir qui gardait prisonnier la moitié de cet être révéré.

Harry se léchait nerveusement les lèvres, suivant du regard le mouvement de ces doigts, se demandant si oui ou non ils allaient se décider à arracher ce fichu pantalon qui lui barrait la vue.

- Vois-tu les lettres de feu Harry ? Dit soudain une voix ronronnante qui tira le brun de sa contemplation, le forçant à renouer un contact visuel avec l'objet de tous ses désirs.

- ... Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il d'un air perdu, ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de descendre rapidement vers le bas-ventre de son amant.

Drago laissa échapper un rire grave et doux à la vue de son gryffondor chamboulé.

- Je suis sûr que tu les verras vite, dit-il avant de reprendre sa danse hypnotique, permettant ainsi à Harry de se laisser à nouveau submerger par la musique et les contorsions de ce corps sexy à se damner.

Drago finit par se délester totalement de sa chemise, la faisant choir au sol alors qu'il suivit lui aussi le même chemin, se mettant doucement à genoux. Ses mains se promenaient toujours sur le haut de son corps, venant parfois griffer succinctement ses abdos ou encore titiller un de ses tétons qui pointaient sous l'excitation.

Il attrapa ensuite un pique en bois et le planta dans une fraise bien rouge, plongeant le fruit dans le chocolat en face de lui. Le moindre geste était suivi avec une intense concentration par Harry. Drago enleva la fraise de la citrouille et sans même attendre qu'elle s'égouttât, il la porta à ses lèvres, laissant couler sur son menton une coulure brune. Il sembla un moment juste embrasser le fruit de ses lèvres et très lentement, son corps commença à se pencher en arrière, son dos s'arquant complètement jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche le sol. Son bassin était dirigé vers l'avant, le pouce de sa main gauche coincé dans sa ceinture de pantalon pour le tirer vers le bas.

Le blond s'aplatit ensuite au sol et d'un souple mouvement de poignet, il magna le pique de sorte que la fraise quittât ses lèvres, permettant au chocolat liquide de se déposer sur sa peau blanche tel un serpent. Des années de pratique avec une baguette lui avaient conféré précision et élégance dans les mouvements de sa main et le chocolat se répartit sur sa peau en accord avec ce sort qu'il semblait formuler sans le faire véritablement.

Inconsciemment, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher, progressant à quatre pattes vers son amant qui venait décoller son dos du sol au rythme des montées et descentes de son bassin. Il donnait réellement l'impression d'être en plein acte sexuel, des gémissements affolants s'envolant de sa bouche alors que ses yeux mi-clos laissaient entrapercevoir un regard gris vitré de plaisir. Et ce regard flou finit par se fixer sur Harry qui était maintenant à moins d'un mètre du corps bouillant de passion.

Drago lui présenta la petite fraise, mise à nue d'une bonne part de son chocolat et Harry la croqua avant de ravir les lèvres de son serpent, lapant le chocolat maculant sa mâchoire. Après une valse de langues endiablée, Harry et Drago se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. La voix du blond lui parvint aux oreilles comme un murmure à peine assez fort pour dépasser le bruit de la musique.

- Peux-tu me lire maintenant ?

Harry fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de se rappeler brièvement ce qu'ils s'étaient dits plus tôt. Il fit donc descendre ses yeux vers le torse de Drago, analysant de plus près les lisérés de chocolat artistiquement dessinés sur la peau diaphane. S'il avait un jour douté des mouvements experts de Drago en termes de maniement de baguette, tout ceci serait effacé dès cet instant.

Il n'avait vu que de souples gestes du poignet et un liquide brun se déposer sur la chair qui s'était alors contractée de façon excitante sous la chaleur du chocolat mais il n'avait pas été chercher plus loin que ça. Pourtant, sous ses yeux des lettres étaient bien apparues. Pas des lettres de feu certes, mais ce en quoi elles étaient faites était encore meilleur.

En égouttant la petite fraise, Drago avait inscrit le mot « Luxure » de son sternum à son nombril.

- Lettres de chocolat sur un corps en feu... que vas-tu en faire Harry ? Ronronna Drago, faisant encore quelques souples ondulation du bassin pour attirer son brun.

Un sourire gourmand para le visage d'Harry avant qu'il ne se baissât pour poser le bout de sa langue sur le début du ''L''. Très lentement, il parcourut le chemin tracé de chocolat de son appendice buccal, appuyant, effleurant, salivant, léchant la peau qui frémissait et arborait la chair de poule témoignant de la sensibilité du jeune sorcier mis au supplice.

Drago plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais, la tête en arrière et se délectant des sensations de la bouche de son amant. Lorsqu'Harry eut fini d'effacer ce mot qui illustrait le mieux ce qu'était le serpentard, il prit possession du nombril et tourna plusieurs fois en son sein, faisant inhaler Drago un souffle heurté.

Brusquement, les doigts du blond se refermèrent dans les mèches noires et il tira la tête en arrière, faisant grogner Harry qui n'eut même pas le temps d'interroger le serpentard du regard que celui-ci se remettait debout d'un mouvement fluide, échappant ainsi à l'emprise que le gryffondor avait sur son corps.

Reprenant ses mouvements provoquant, le corps de Drago recommença à onduler et à tourner souplement sur lui-même, ses doigts jouant un moment avec la boucle de sa ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon.

Un grognement primal vibra dans la gorge d'Harry à la vision de son amant qui se maintenait délibérément loin de lui pour le chauffer au-delà de l'humainement supportable. Drago s'adossa contre le mur tout proche et posa les mains contre la pierre sombre au-dessus de sa tête après avoir partiellement ouvert les pans de son pantalon, montrant alors à Harry ce qui désintégra le peu de raison lui restant.

À en juger par la forêt de poils blonds visible au niveau de la braguette ouverte, Drago ne portait aucun sous-vêtement.

Le blond se frotta contre le mur, montant et descendant doucement contre lui, ses jambes s'écartant et se refermant. La musique le possédait toujours et il bougeait comme le plus expérimenté des strip-teaseurs.

Harry en eut assez de le voir faire son show, s'excitant comme s'il se suffisait à lui-même et après avoir pris un morceau de mangue avec ses doigts, il le plongea dans la citrouille et se leva pour rejoindre le serpentard qui faisait presque l'amour à ce putain de mur.

Le sorcier aux yeux verts sortit le blond de sa transe en plaquant son corps contre le sien, suivant l'ondulation de ses hanches par des mouvements de bassins plus profonds. Ses doigts trempés de chocolat passèrent sur un téton, gagnant un gémissement au passage, avant de toucher avec déférence les douces lèvres, à moitié ouvertes sous le coup de l'excitation.

Drago accepta le fruit, le savourant lentement pendant qu'Harry festoyait de sa propre chair, plus bas... toujours plus bas. Les coups de langues ne s'arrêtèrent pas un instant, accompagnant le retrait du pantalon qui libéra d'un coup le membre gonflé de désir qui se dressa alors fièrement devant les yeux noyés d'envie du brun.

Le blond, se rattrapa comme il put au mur alors que ses jambes étaient impérieusement écartées pour permettre l'accès à son intimité, malmenés au même rythme que son membre nécessiteux. Drago se sentait presque défaillir, ne sachant plus du tout à quel mage se vouer entre ces doigts qui l'étiraient, le préparaient à ce qu'il appelait de ses vœux et cette bouche démoniaque qui œuvrait pour lui faire perdre tout son contrôle.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de craquer, Harry stoppa tout et remonta le long du corps du serpentard, venant ravager sa bouche, une main sécurisant sa prise sur les hanches fines tandis que l'autre défaisait précipitamment le pantalon gênant pour libérer son pénis comprimé depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Drago plaqua sa main gauche au mur tandis que la droite s'agrippait aux cheveux noirs. Il se sentit soulevé lestement et d'instinct, ses jambes vinrent se nouer autour de la taille de son amant. Harry se servit du mur comme appui et se guida vers l'entrée lubrifiée du blond avant de la pénétrer d'un souple mouvement qui fit grogner les deux hommes de concert.

Le serpentard haleta sous la sensation et Harry se figea, craignant de perdre le contrôle avant même d'avoir fait un quelconque mouvement. Mais Drago ne se sentait pas très patient et bougea le bassin pour faire comprendre à son dominant qu'il voulait plus. Harry serra donc les dents et amorça une cadence soutenue pour pilonner son tendre soumis, cherchant à lui extirper le plus de cris possible.

Drago gémissait des sons incohérents, se tortillant tel un supplicié, essayant d'accentuer encore plus les pénétrations déjà brutales d'Harry. Quant à ce dernier, il tentait d'atteindre la moindre parcelle de peau à portée de sa bouche pour la mordiller, la lécher et l'embrasser.

La sauvagerie de leurs actes les transformait en bêtes féroces cherchant plus un accouplement violent qu'une simple partie de sexe. Grognant et soufflant, leur peau suintant de transpiration par l'effort fourni, les deux sorciers finirent par se cambrer dans un cri bestial, annonçant leurs libérations simultanées.

Drago laissa retomber sa tête contre le mur, les bras fermement serrés autour des épaules d'Harry alors que le brun s'était écroulé contre son amant, ne devant le maintien de sa position qu'au mur qui les retenait tous les deux.

Ils tentèrent de reprendre leur respiration, Harry toujours enfoui en Drago, lorsque le blond commença à se mouvoir d'inconfort, déclenchant alors une réaction qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévue.

Sentant l'étau de chair se resserrer autour de lui, Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour sous la décharge de sensations et affluer de nouveau vers son entre-jambes. Il n'avait même pas eu l'opportunité de quitter l'intimité de son amant qu'il se durcit à nouveau, arrachant un « Oh ! » surpris à son blond.

Harry s'écarta du creu du cou de Drago où il avait enfoui son visage et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux gris encore perdus dans leur précédente extase. Impulsivement, le blond bougea son bassin par de tous petits gestes, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il avait senti. Voyant qu'Harry était prêt pour un autre tour, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lâcha de brefs gémissements plaintifs. Harry trembla, ses bras épuisé par leur première étreinte raffermirent leur prise mais il ne bougea toujours pas.

Un autre gémissement plus désespéré fut émis par Drago.

- S'il... te plaît... Harry... Harry !

Le serpentard essayait vainement de bouger ses hanches pour qu'Harry le pénètrât plus profondément mais sa position lui offrait trop peu de latitude et il sentait le besoin l'envahir. Désemparé de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus, il en était réduit à supplier Harry pour qu'il cessât cette torture.

Le brun capitula finalement, ravi de voir dans quel état il était parvenu à mettre son petit-ami. Sans crier gare, il entra totalement en Drago d'un coup sec, le faisant hurler de plaisir sous lui.

La cadence était moins brutale que la première fois mais tout aussi profonde. Harry cherchait à aller jusqu'au fond des entrailles de son blond par d'amples mouvements qui ciblaient chaque fois sa prostate. Drago secouait la tête en geignant le prénom de son gryffondor comme une litanie sans fin.

Ils mirent plus longtemps à atteindre le point culminant cette fois-ci mais la décharge de passion n'en demeura pas moins renversante. Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Harry se raidit contre Drago, le clouant presque contre le mur pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler au sol alors qu'il sentait le sperme du blond maculer une fois de plus leurs ventres.

Après ça, Harry perçut son membre ramolli quitter l'intimité du serpentard, empêchant ainsi que ne se reproduise l'évènement de plus tôt. Il reposa les jambes de Drago à terre, n'ayant plus la force de supporter leurs deux poids, mais en aucune façon ils ne brisèrent leur étreinte, cherchant encore après leur souffle.

- Salazar tout puissant Harry ! Le chocolat ne t'avait encore jamais fait cet effet, souffla Drago.

- Trop d'aphrodisiaque avec les fraises... si on avait ajouté du champagne et des huîtres on aurait sûrement baisé comme des lapins toutes la nuit, dit Harry d'une voix éteinte.

- En tout cas, c'est ce que j'appelle une façon originale d'honorer les morts, commenta Drago en ricanant doucement.

Harry se détacha de Drago et vint lui caresser la joue – encore rougie de plaisir – avant de déposer un bécot sur ses lèvres.

- Je pense que la meilleure façon de faire honneur aux morts est de montrer que nous autres vivants profitons à fond du temps qu'il nous reste avant de les rejoindre.

- Honorer la mort en sublimant la vie c'est une bonne idée, murmura Drago.

- Yep ! Surtout que si on continue à ce rythme, on ne sera pas mieux que les papillons à brûler dans la passion éphémère avant de mourir de fatigue ! Plaisanta Harry.

- Si on pouvait choisir sa mort, je n'en voudrais pas d'autre, dit Drago d'une voix suave.

- Tu comptes essayer de nous faire passer de vie à trépas par le sexe dès ce soir ? Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ton ami Dobby a été généreux avec les fraises et la citrouille est encore pleine de délicieux chocolat.

Harry pouffa avant de se laisser aller et d'éclater de rire.

- Par Godric t'es incorrigible Malfoy !

- Un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, rétorqua pompeusement le blond. Et en plus, t'as encore trop de vêtements sur toi.

- Hum... le bal finit à minuit, on a donc encore le temps avant que notre citrouille ne se transforme en carrosse, dit Harry d'un air pensif.

- De quoi ? S'étonna Drago.

- Un conte moldu réadapté à notre situation. Juste pour dire qu'on a le temps avant que l'enchantement d'Halloween ne se brise.

- Et t'attends quoi au juste ? Demanda impérieusement Drago.

Harry secoua la tête de découragement. C'était à ne pas douter qu'il mourrait d'épuisement bien avant son amant à ce train-là mais au moins, il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'aurait pas profité de la vie !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bêtises ou friandises ! Si vous vous êtes régalés, une petite douceur pour l'auteur ! Je ne fais pas de porte à porte ni de PC à PC mais j'espère bien que vous ne manquerez pas de remplir mon petit panier de reviews !

Amis gourmands, notre dernier rendez-vous chocolaté sera pour Noël. En attendant, portez-vous bien !


End file.
